Polymeric bags are popular household items that are used in a variety of applications including storage of food. The addition of reclosable fasteners or zippers to these bags has further enhanced their utility and the addition of a slider has made the fasteners easier to open and close. The fasteners include complementary first and second profiles that engage each other to close the bag.
One problem encountered in installing the slider to the fastener is distortion of the first and second profiles of the fastener. The profiles may be distorted when the slider is placed onto the fastener. More specifically, the profiles may be distorted from internal shoulders of the slider that partially form a cavity of the slider. To assist in preventing or inhibiting distortion to the profiles when inserting the slider onto the fastener, the slider may be constructed to have improved flexibility. These flexible sliders, however, do not generally have a desirable stiffness to remain on the fastener during normal use by a consumer.
A need therefore exists for an improved slider that can be inserted over the profiles of the fastener with little or no distortion, while providing a desirable stiffness to remain on the fastener during normal use.